In the continuing quest for more compact devices, reduction in every dimension is sought. In this regard, the height, width, and thickness of a device each contribute to the overall size and appearance of the device. In the context of portable electronic devices, reduction in the size of border area surrounding a display may be desired in order to shrink the overall size of the device or allow for inclusion of a larger display.
However, securing a cover panel extending over the display to a housing of the portable electronic device may present challenges. In this regard, in order to provide a secure fit, features such as mechanical fasteners and/or adhesives may be employed along the lateral edges of the display. Such features take up space within the portable electronic device, contributing to an increase in the size of the border surrounding the display. Further, these features may introduce an added degree of complexity that may affect the ability of manufacturing processes to produce consistently flush cover panels with respect to the surrounding housing.
Accordingly, improved methods of coupling a cover panel to a housing may be desirable.